¿Quien soy?
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Ranma y Akane van demostrándose sus sentimientos cada dia que pasa. Cuando Ranma decide confesarle sus sentimientos a la menor de los Tendo, un retorcido plan de la vengativa amazona y con la ayuda de Ryoga hacen que Akane tome un elixir que le hace perder la memoria del todo. ¿como aceptara Ranma la nueva situación de Akane?
1. Somos adultos

Hola aquí estamos de nuevo con una historia nueva cargada de emociones y romanticismo característico de Ranma.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de RUMIKO TAKASHI y no uso las historias con fines lucrativos para ganar dinero.

Espero que os guste y seguir escribiendo mas historias.

Avisar que esta historia se desarrolla cuando ya han pasado casi 3 años de la fallida boda en donde todos los protagonistas son mas maduros y tienen los sentimientos mas claros.

Aquí Ranma y Akane ya van dejando claro el uno al otro que se aman y cuando parece que todo va sobre ruedas los otros pretendientes ya van a la desesperada en un ultimo intento en conquistar a sus amados que hacen que Akane tome un elixir que le hace perder la memoria del todo.

Evidentemente las personalidades no cambian ni tampoco los fines de cada uno a llevar a cabo.

Ranma y Akane ya son chicos adultos dejando atrás las inseguridades haciendo que sus sentimientos afloren del todo. Cuando por fin parece que se confiesan su amor un maléfico plan por parte de la amazona y Ryoga hace que Akane pierda la memoria y se olvide de quien es incluido Ranma. ¿como aceptara Ranma la nueva situación de Akane?

Un saludo a mis amig s lectores.

Chica de la Trenza ^-^

¿QUIEN SOY?

CAPITULO 1_YA SOMOS ADULTOS

Ya han pasado 3 años aproximadamente de la boda fallida y ambos chicos tienen ya 20 años cumplidos.

Han dejado fluir esas negatividades e inseguridades y cada día expresan mas cariño el uno por el otro aunque sea de manera indirecta.

Las miradas indiscretas y de complicidad cada día eran mas presentes e insistentes.

Un rubor en las mejillas era cada vez mas notable cada vez que sin querer se tocaban haciendo que su piel se erice debido a las ganas que tienen de estar cada día mas pegados.

La familia también es consciente del comportamiento de los muchachos y dejan de insistir en la boda para no agobiarlos y desaparezca la magia que tienen con lo que están mucho mas tranquilos.

El ambiente entre ellos es bueno, apenas discuten y cuando lo hacen enseguida se disculpan. Aunque aun tienen desacuerdos lo cierto es que esas discusiones las utilizan como excusa y estar juntos compartiendo opiniones.

Dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Akane que va a cumplir 20 años, los mismos que hace unos meses cumplió el pequeño Saotome.

La familia estaba preparando la ansiada fiesta y Ranma estaba mirando un regalo importante para Akane , algo mas personal y profundo aunque no se atrevía con mucho ni sabia que para que ella lo viera importante.

Una de las mañanas antes del cumpleaños de la menor de los Tendo, Ranma se dirige al bar de Shampoo para preguntar opinión pensando que la amazona dejo atrás la insistencia de perseguirlo, pues llevaban mas de 1 año que las pretendientas dejaron de acosarlo.

El chico de la trenza iba a menudo a ver a la amazona pues habían hecho buenas migas los últimos meses y ya no se sentía agobiado por esta quien controlaba sus deseos de abrazarlos constantemente.

Se sienta en la barra y pide a su amiga Shampoo un té chino que tanto le gusta que hace ella.

La amazona le sirve y queda conversando con el mientras recoge los bártulos de la barra escuchando al chico hablar de su día a día.

_El domingo es el cumpleaños de Akane. _espeto de golpe a la amazona.

Shampoo lo mira muy seria y le presta atención, observa como el semblante del chico de la trenza es decidido y pensativo.

_Vaya... ¿cuantos cumple? _pregunta Shampoo con su idioma japones mejorado.

_20 años.

_Vaya...igual que nosotros. Shampoo lo cumple hace tiempo. Akane ser mas pequeña que yo. _contesta la amazona acercándose el joven Saotome.

_Quiero...me gustaría regalarle algo especial. Ya sabes...algo que para ella sea importante. ¿que me aconsejas? Yo soy un desastre en esas cosas Shampoo.

_Pues no se, Shampoo no saber los gustos de Akane. Pero a todas las chicas nos gusta lo mismo...flores, bombones...no se.

_No... quiero algo importante que simbolice...lo importante que es para mi. _confiesa el joven de la trenza.

_¿Como?

_Quiero confesarle mis sentimientos usando el cumpleaños de referente.

_¿Tus sentimientos?

_Ya sabes Shampoo...yo quiero a Akane desde hace años ya. Lo sabes...sabes que tarde o temprano lo iba a reconocer.

_Shampoo es algo que hace tiempo que acepto, pero...no imaginaba que vendría este día...

_Pues si. Ya estoy cansado de que actuemos como críos o como si no pasara nada entre nosotros. Yo se que ella me quiere así que no tengo miedo pero soy muy vergonzoso y tengo miedo de estropearlo todo con mi carácter.

_Bueno pues...no se que decir...pregunta a hermana mayor de Akane ella seguro que conocer a su hermana mejor que nadie, ella ser como su madre. _dice la amazona controlando sus celos.

_Si, tienes razón. Gracias Shampoo por escucharme. Eres buena amiga al fin y al cabo, me alegro que te quedara en Japón con nosotros. _sonríe a la amazona quien soporta no dejar caer lagrimas dándose la vuelta para que no la vea.

_Claro Ranma. Ya me dices como ir todo. _vuelve a hacer sus quehaceres para no explotar a llorar delante de su amado quien se va de allí enseguida.

El chico de la trenza intenta ver cuando puede coger a Kasumi a solas. Akane ha salido ese día con sus amigas hasta tarde y quería aprovechar eso.

Por fin logra sentarse a pedir consejo a su cuñada.

_Kasumi ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

_Claro, dime Ranma. _dice siempre tan amable la mayor de los Tendo.

_Ya sabes que...dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de Akane y bueno...esto...querría hacerle un regalo especial por su 20 aniversario.

_Ah esta bien. ¿sabes que le puede gustar a ella que sea especial? Por favor tu que la conoces mejor dame alguna idea.

_Pues no se...a Akane le gustan muchas cosas aunque ella no es muy materialista. Pero...yo creo que el regalo mas especial que le puedes regalar ademas de tu sinceridad es tu amor. Ranma ya sabes que ella esta muy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo. _le confiesa a su cuñado.

_Lo se. Y yo también estoy enamorado de ella y había pensando en ello pero querría hacerlo con algo, con un objeto que ella valorara.

_Pues Ranma...yo no lo podría ver mas claro... ¿porque no le regalas un anillo?

_¿Un...anillo? _dice muy sonrojado el joven de la trenza.

_Si. Un anillo donde le confirmes tu amor. Un anillo de compromiso, estáis prometidos pero no lleváis ningún anillo que lo confirme oficialmente, eso...seria muy acertado y le haría mucha ilusión y estoy segura de que no se lo espera.

_Claro...un anillo de compromiso oficial. Pues estaría bien ademas tengo algunos ahorros puedo permitírmelo. Iré a comprar ese anillo. Muchas gracias Kasumi. _agradece el chico de la trenza yéndose corriendo a comprar el anillo para ese día.

El joven Saotome ha recorrido muchas tiendas mirando muchos anillos y por fin elige uno que parece una hoja liada en el dedo. Decide pedirle una inscripción al dependiente donde ponga los nombres de los dos. Muy avergonzado por la situación pero con mucha ilusión termina el encargo en la joyería quien se deja un buen sueldo en la adquisición especial.

De vuelta a casa, el chico de la trenza se topa con Ryoga quien esta volviendo de un largo viaje.

Este esta bastante contento de verle pues desde la ultima vez ya habían pasado meses.

_Hola Ryoga ¿que tal tu viaje?

_Bien...ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Y tu que tal con todo?

_Bien. ¿y eso que has venido del viaje?

_Por el cumpleaños de Akane... ¿No sabes que es este domingo? Claro que sabiendo quien eres no me extrañaría que no te acordaras de algo tan importante. _dice presuntuoso el chico del pañuelo amarillo.

_Pues no es cierto si que me he acordado y ademas le voy a hacer un regalo importante. _dice el joven de la trenza nervioso.

_¿Ah si?

_Le he comprado un anillo de compromiso.

_...¿en serio?

_Si...ya va siendo la hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo y eso cada día es mas innegable,¿ porque ocultarlo por mas tiempo?

_Vaya pues si que...esto me ha pillado un poco...bueno supongo que al estar prometidos por vuestros padres tarde o temprano pasaría pero...es que no se...si que habéis cambiado este tiempo. _dice un nervioso Ryoga ocultando su rabia.

_Si. Tu lo has dicho.

_¿Y...os vais a casar? Quiero decir... ¿le vas a pedir matrimonio?

_No. no hace falta ya estamos prometidos. Solo es una muestra de que la quiero tener como novia voluntariamente y no por cosa de nuestros padres.

_Ahhh, esta bien. Bueno...pues de todas formas iré a felicitarla en su cumpleaños...le he traído un presente.

_Claro. Haremos una celebración, viene mas gente...Akane no lo sabe es una sorpresa. Pásate y la felicitas. Estas invitado. _le dice alegre Ranma.

_Si. Gracias. Iré. _dice un triste Ryoga.

_Bueno yo me voy a casa. Buenas noches. _se despide el chico de la trenza saliendo de un salto de allí.

_Adiós Ranma. Hasta el domingo. _queda muy cabizbajo el joven de los colmillos cargado con su mochila.

Pronto viene la noche y por la calle un apático Ryoga camina sin rumbo y no porque no sepa como llegar a su casa, si no porque quiere dar un buen paseo antes de llegar a su destino.

Camina por las calles de Nerima. Ya esta cerrando todo y no hay casi nadie por la calle pero el esta acostumbrado a ir solo en la noche y no teme nada.

Finalmente se sienta en un banco frente al restaurante de Shampoo que ya esta cerrado aunque se divisa luz en el interior.

Mientras esta sumergido en una mezcla de recuerdos de su amada y dulce Akane junto con lo que su enemigo en el amor le acaba de decir unos pasos se dirigen en su dirección.

Ryoga es alertado enseguida por una bella china que salia a tirar la basura de su trabajo.

_¡Aiyaa Ryoga!. ¡Nihao! _saluda alegremente la amazona acercándose.

_Shampoo, buenas noches. _saluda triste.

La siempre atractiva amazona se sienta al lado suya para hablar un poco con él, pues hacia meses que no lo veía y Ryoga siempre le parecía un chico muy amable.

_¿Ya venir de viaje Ryoga?

_Si. He venido hoy. _dice mirando al vacío con los ojos llorosos.

_¿Y que deberse visita?

_Es el cumpleaños de Akane el domingo y le he traído un regalo.

_Ah. ¿y porque estar tan triste?

_He visto a Ranma. _dice serio.

_¿Te ha contado que quiere hacer en el cumpleaños de ella?

_Me ha dicho que va a regalarle un anillo de compromiso.

La cara de sorpresa de la amazona era indescriptible. Sabia que le iba a decir algo importante, que tal le hiciera un buen regalo de cumpleaños pero no se imaginaba a su atractivo airen regalandole un anillo a otra que no fuera ella.

_¿Lo sabias? _preguntaba Ryoga cuyas palabras resonaban como un hueco por su cabeza.

_No. Sabia que decir algo importante pero no sabia...eso... _dice Shampoo muy triste.

Hay un momento de reflexión y silencio entre los chicos. Pero Shampoo rompe a llorar, al ver esto el joven del pañuelo aunque se aguanta las lagrimas finalmente termina soltando alguna pero apretando los puños con rabia.

_Shampoo sabiamos que esto vendría algún día...y ha llegado.

_Yo no poder superar esto. Ojala poder olvidar Ranma. _dice la afligida amazona cubriéndose el rostro empapado de lagrimas.

_Yo puedo ayudarte. _le dice muy serio.

_¿Tu? Tu no gustas a Shampoo. No como novio. _dice un poco nerviosa la amazona.

_No me refiero a eso. Tu tampoco me gustas como novia. Te recuerdo que yo estoy enamorado de Akane.

_¿Entonces que proponer?

_Me traje de un viaje algo que llevo reservando para un momento así, pero solo tengo una dosis. Si estas tan mal puedes quedártela pero ello puede suponer otros problemas. Pero vamos...si funciona no te acordaras de Ranma seguro. De Ranma ni de nadie...ni siquiera de ti misma, ni de todo lo que sabes hacer...ni tus leyes de las amazonas.

_¿Y que ser eso?

_Es un elixir. Esta creado para empezar de cero. Antiguamente lo usaban algunas personas en la guerra para olvidar algún asesinado a alguien o que habían perdido a alguien importante en la guerra. Y les ayudaba a seguir adelante. Me lo dio un viejo que lo reservaba para olvidar a su amada fallecida pero me vio ese día tan abatido por Akane que me la regalo. Y yo Shampoo si quieres te la regalo a ti, pero ello puede conllevar mas problemas. _le dice el joven del pañuelo mientras le saca de la mochila el viejo frasco que conservaba ese antiguo elixir.

La amazona lo mira atenta y abre la botella para olfatearlo.

_¡Cuidado!. No lo destapes si no vas a beberlo. _advierte el chico.

_¡Uhh que mal oler! _repugna la bella china.

_Muchas gracias Ryoga. Shampoo lo pensara con detenimiento. ¿Y tu?

_Yo lo superare, me iré de aquí en mucho tiempo. No quiero estar presente cuando estos dos se casen, sera mas fácil que este lejos. _dice mientras se levanta para irse.

Los afligidos chicos se miran tristes cabizbajos expresando con los ojos su sentimiento de fracaso amoroso compartido. Un silencio incomodo y nostálgico invade el instante de esa despedida.

_¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños? _le pregunta Ryoga para romper ese momento de pena.

_Si. Ranma invitar. Yo llevar cosas a la fiesta, algunos alimentos como presentes.

_¿Entonces nos vemos allí?

_Si, si iré. Si Shampoo no tomar el elixir, claro. _ríe fingiendo la amazona ocultando sus ganas de explotar en llanto.

_Hasta el domingo entonces. Buenas noches. _se despide yéndose precipitadamente.

_Ryoga.

_¿Si? _se vuelve el chico del pañuelo antes de irse.

_Gracias por preocupar por Shampoo. _sonríe dulcemente la china.

_De nada. Buenas noches y piensa lo del elixir.

_Adiós.

_¡Hasta el domingo! _grita Ryoga mientras desaparece corriendo de alli.

La amazona se va a su restaurante de nuevo para terminar de cerrarlo. Su bisabuela estaba esperándola con sueño y la sermonea por hacerla esperar.

_Shampoo, no hagas esas cosas por la noche que me asusta que tardes. Ademas tengo sueño y estoy muy cansada, yo ya soy muy mayor, recuerda.

_Sentirlo mucho bisabuela.

_¿Que ocurre? _detecta la anciana.

_Ranma regalar un anillo a chica violenta. ¡Airen pronto casarse! _rompe a llorar la bella china.

_Shampoo...sabias que esto vendría hija. _intenta consolar a la amazona.

_Yo querer olvidar a Airen. Por favor bisabuela...Shampoo quiere hacer algo pero no tener en cuenta por las leyes de la tribu.

_No entiendo Shampoo. ¿Quieres huir?

_En parte si, pero no del todo. Quiero ser otra persona.

_¿Como?

La triste china le saca el envase que le habia obsequiado a Ryoga y se lo enseña a la vieja.

_¡Ummm! ¿que es eso?

_Ryoga decir que si Shampoo beber eso...Shampoo olvidar todo cuanto ser y conocer. No guardar rencor bisabuela si Shampoo hacer eso, Shampoo querer ser feliz olvidando a Ranma. _dice con lagrimas brotantes en los ojos mientras mira el apreciado liquido de la botella.

_¿Y si usas ese liquido contra alguien que no seas tu?.

_¿Como? ¿Con quien? ¿Con airen?

_No había pensado en Ranma porque no es buena idea que se olvide de ti y mas conforme el cariño que parece que procesa ahora por ti, Shampoo. Si no...que si se lo damos a ella es mucho mejor, pues ademas Akane rechazaría ese anillo porque no recuerda a Ranma y este deberá de renunciar a ella porque ya no lo quiere. _dice pensativa la anciana.

_¿Y cuando dárselo?

_¿No me dijiste que ibas a llevar unos presentes de comida al cumpleaños? Pues ofrécele una copa de eso, pero cuando estés a solas con ella que Ranma no os vea.

La triste cara de la amazona ahora es cambiada radicalmente por una malvada sonrisa y planea como hacer el consejo de su abuela.

_Tener razón, y después Shampoo conquistar de nuevo a airen. Ser una idea genial bisabuela, aun haber una oportunidad. _planea la china animándose.

CONTINUARA...

PD_ Bueno aquí teneis nueva historia espero que se os sea intrigante y la nueva forma de ser de Ranma os guste mas.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

chica de la trenza


	2. ¿Quien soy?

CAPITULO 2_¿QUIEN SOY?

Llega el ansiado día para todos incluida Akane que tenia muchas ganas de celebrar su 20 cumpleaños.

Kasumi sumergida en los preparativos ayudada por su hermana mediana Nabiki y un contento padre orgulloso de su pequeña familia.

Akane había salido a correr como costumbre de buena mañana y el chico de la trenza aprovecha para ir a recoger su regalo ansioso por verlo.

Pronto llega a la joyería y le da la sortija con el nombre de ambos dentro de esta con la fecha del día procedente. Muy entusiasmado recoge su regalo y se dirige a su casa corriendo antes de que su bella prometida llegue de su entrenamiento matutino y descubra sus intenciones aguándose la sorpresa que días lleva preparándole con muchos nervios e ilusión.

Llega el mediodía y esta toda la familia al completo, Kasumi había hecho una comida un poco mas especial haciendo como celebraban el cumpleaños de la pequeña. Akane muy contenta agradece a su hermana las molestias.

La mediana de los Tendo hacia preguntas indiscretas a su hermana pequeñas sobre los planes para esta noche para asegurarse de que la bella chica no sale a ningún sitio y acudir accidentalmente a su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que llevan preparado.

_Akane...¿vas a salir a celebrarlo con tus amigos? _pregunta Nabiki mientras come.

_No tengo nada pensado. Me han invitado a un helado y nada mas pero ya sabéis que a mi no me gusta salir a discotecas y eso. Después vendré a casa. _contesta contenta Akane.

El joven Saotome intercambiaba miradas de complicidad a su cuñada Kasumi asumiendo que podrá tener vía libre para sus intenciones con su prometida.

Ya esta anocheciendo, aprovechando que la pequeña de los Tendo había salido con sus amigas de siempre a tomar un helado para celebrar con estas su 20 aniversario la familia Saotome-Tendo ultiman los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Akane.

Ya van llegando los invitados amigos entre ambos, Ukyo trayendo okonomiyakis, Shampoo con sus fideos acompañada de su bisabuela y Mousse y por ultimo Ryoga que llega mas tarde que nadie.

Los nervios de la amazona estaban a flor de piel, Ranma la notaba nerviosa aunque el chico de la trenza pensaba que quizás seria porque sabia que le iba a declarar por fin a Akane y eso significaría perderle para siempre, de manera que decide por su bien no prestar atención a la china.

Shampoo sin embargo sabia que iba a hacer y motivos tenia para estar nerviosa...

Y por fin llega la pequeña de los Tendo. Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra una pancarta enorme en la entrada de casa felicitando su cumpleaños.

Akane pone cara de total sorpresa pues la habían distraído completamente con la comida del mediodía pensando que ya estaba todo hecho por parte de ellos.

La menor de los Tendo se alegra mucho de ver al resto de personal saludándola y emocionada habiéndole preparado todo aquello.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Akane! _al unisono sonó por la casa.

_¡Gracias! _dice Akane entusiasmada.

Todos comienzan a comer de los manjares que habían preparado durante todo el día. Kasumi ocupándose de que su padre no beba mucho y de recoger poco a poco lo que todos van dejando por ahí para que después no haya tanto por recoger.

Ryoga miraba triste toda la velada a su amor Akane quien sonríe constantemente cada vez que la mira con ilusión ajena a las intenciones de su prometido quien estaba nervioso.

La amazona observaba concentrada a su airen esperando el momento de darle el poderoso elixir y esperar que funcione como Ryoga le había dicho.

Después de mucho pensarlo un decidido Ranma sube a su habitación para darle el ansiado regalo preparado con mucho mimo.

La china aprovecha la ausencia de su amado y coge el elixir para dárselo a Akane.

Todos estaban muy centrados disfrutando de la fiesta menos Ryoga que permanecía atento a su amada y sabia que su amigo había ido a por el regalo que lleva escondido.

Una vez en su habitación el chico de la trenza coge su regalo envuelto muy nervioso. Antes de tomar la decisión de dárselo a solas da unas cuantas vueltas en la habitación para calmar sus nervios y tomar la iniciativa.

Mientras abajo en la fiesta la amazona le pide a la cumpleañera un momento para hablar con ellas a solas. Quiere darle un presente y aprovecha la ausencia del chico de la trenza para llevársela consigo a un lado de la casa a solas para darle el elixir y terminar su plan.

La peliazul estaba hablando animadamente con Ukyo cuando la bella Shampoo le pide que vaya con ella a darle un presente.

_Akane ¿poder venir un momento con Shampoo? Shampoo querer dar algo para ti. _pregunta la amazona ocultando sus nervios que son absorbidos por Ryoga quien se percata enseguida de que algo no va bien.

_¡Claro! Voy ya. _dice alegremente dejando a Ukyo y se va con ella a un lado de jardín a solas.

Una vez solas Shampoo saca de su bolso un regalo envuelto y se lo da a Akane. Las manos de la amazona temblaban a darle el obsequio.

_Akane, esto ser una bebida famosa en la tribu mía. Shampoo guardarla tiempo porque ser una receta milenaria.

_¿Y para que es? ¿es un perfume? _dice mientras observa el liquido extraña.

_No, se toma bebiendo. Por favor...pruebalo. Shampoo lo hizo para ti con mucho cariño.

La menor de los Tendo la mira extrañada no fiándose mucho por sus antecedentes con ella, pero pensando que hace mas de un año su comportamiento ya no es malo hacia ella y se llevaban mucho mejor decide confiar en la china y beber del liquido.

Una malvada sonrisa asoma por el rostro de la china habiendo conseguido su plan, aunque por otro lado podia no funcionar debido a que no conocía el producto ni sabia sus reales resultados.

La menor de los Tendo sigue bebiendo hasta terminarlo entero y deja a un lado la botella.

_¿Te gusta Akane?

_Si, tiene un sabor como a hierbas pero...no se...esta bueno si. Aunque sabe a viejo... _dice soportando el asco que le había dado el producto.

_Ohh sentir mucho, Shampoo ser la primera vez que lo hace. Ser una bebida que atrae la buena suerte y prosperidad. _inventa la amazona.

Arriba en la habitación de invitados, Ranma por fin se decide y baja a darle su regalo preparando mentalmente su discurso de declaración de amor a su prometida.

Baja precipitadamente las escaleras casi dándose un traspié, alterado por lo que iba a hacer y es visto por el resto de invitados que notan los nervios del chico.

_¿Ranma estas bien? _pregunta preocupada Kasumi.

_Si si...gracias Kasumi.

La mayor de los Tendo se percata de lo que lleva en su mano y le mira con complicidad asintiendo la cabeza deduciendo inmediatamente los claros nervios de su cuñado.

El chico de la trenza le responde con un si con la cabeza y se levanta del suelo para buscar a su prometida.

_¿Donde esta Akane? _pregunta a Ukyo.

_No se...creo que esta en el jardín con Shampoo que se la ha llevado un momento a solas.

Mientras la amazona miraba a todos lados por si había sido vista por alguien, pero por suerte no...y comienza a observar mas atentamente algún síntoma en la chica peliazul quien hablaba alegremente con ella preguntando curiosa por el obsequio.

Un ansioso chico de la trenza interrumpe la conversación y ambas chicas la miran raras por el comportamiento de este tan nervioso.

_Akane... ¿puedo...hablar contengo a solas?

_¡Claro! ¿Shampoo te importa que vaya con Ranma un momento?

_Si. No pasar nada Shampoo esperar aquí.

El chico de la trenza y la amazona se miran con complicidad, pues esta sabia para que había clamado la atención a solas de Akane.

Ranma coge de la mano a Akane quien se sonroja enseguida llevándose una mano en la boca.

_Ven conmigo. Vamos dentro por favor...sígueme. _dice en susurros para no llamar la atención de los demás llevando a su chica de la mano.

Akane lo mira perpleja y con un rubor en las mejillas le sigue a donde quiera su prometido intentado pasar desapercibidos en la fiesta.

Ranma la lleva a su habitación y cierra la puerta para que nadie los moleste. Akane deduce que le va a decir algo importante llevados a los nervios del chico, podía sentir como el sudor caía por su frente.

El chico de la trenza ni siquiera enciende la luz, pues para el es mas fácil que no vea muy bien su rostro contándole su declaración y al mismo evitar que sean vistos por los demás invitados por la ventana o rendija de la puerta.

Una vez los dos a solas Ranma coge aliento y una callada Tendo espera su explicación de porque la ha secuestrado.

_Ranma... ¿ocurre algo?

_Akane yo...te había traído aquí para decirte algo muy importante.

_Dime Ranma.

_Akane...yo...quería darte algo y...decirte algo que quería haber hecho hace tiempo.

_¿Que es? _dice acercándose mas al chico.

_Akane...ya sabes que bueno, estamos prometidos y de que hace como un año al menos que ya nos vamos llevando mejor...que ya nos estamos haciendo mas mayores y de que...bueno...yo...ya necesito darte algo que confirme mas mis sentimientos hacia ti. _dice cogiendo la cajita de regalo de la joyería que llevaba en el bolsillo.

La menor de los Tendo sabia que quería decir su prometido pues hacia tiempo que iba notando los sentimientos hacia ella pero sin embargo no sospechaba del regalo y a oscuras aun apenas podía apreciar que llevaba Ranma en su mano.

_Akane...quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi y de que aunque no lo haya querido admitir durante estos años quiero que sepas mediante este regalo lo mucho que me importas y de lo que quiero implicarme contigo. Akane...toma...este es mi presente para tu cumpleaños...espero que sea de tu agrado. _ofrece a su prometida cogiéndole la mano con cariño y poniéndole el obsequio en ella.

_Ranma... _dice muy ilusionada la menor de los Tendo aguantándose las lagrimas de alegría.

Una emocionada Akane coge el obsequio y lo abre viendo con la poca luz que hay una alianza preciosa, aunque no puede distinguir los nombres grabados aun por la oscuridad sabe de que se trata gracias a las palabras de su amado. Ranma la mira muy emocionado también sonriendo.

No sabe aun porque si son por las emociones o que pero la menor de los Tendo comienza a sentir un mareo que no puede controlar, un sueño grande al mismo tiempo se apodera de la chica haciendo que comienza a tambalearse cogiéndose con una de sus manos la cabeza.

El joven de la trenza es alertado por el comportamiento de su prometida asustándose por su reacción.

_¿Akane ocurre algo? ¿es que...es que no te gusta? ¿Akane? _dice preocupado por su prometida viendo que agacha el rostro tapandoselo con una mano tambaleándose hacia ambos lados.

_Ranma...yo...no se que me ocurre...estoy muy mareada...

El cuerpo de la chica comienza a desvanecerse y Ranma la coge a tiempo evitando su caída al suelo. La mano de la peliazul que soporta su regalo deja caer la sortija perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la habitación.

El chico de la trenza tiene cogido el cuerpo de su prometida por las axilas y siente como la cabeza de esta se apoya en su pecho desvaneciéndose completamente perdiendo la inconsciencia.

_¡Akane! ¿Akane que te ocurre? ¡Contesta por favor! _dice agitando el cuerpo de la chica desmayada.

Al ver que no hay respuesta y que el cuerpo de la joven no responde avisa asustado al resto de invitados.

_¡Ayuda por favor! ¡A Akane le ocurre algo! _grita el joven Saotome asustado.

Pronto se oyen los pasos de los invitados corriendo por la escalera quien primero abre la puerta es su adversario en el amor Ryoga preocupado.

_¿Ranma que ocurre? _dice encendiendo la luz deprisa.

_¡Es Akane! ¡Se ha desmayado! _dice agarrando el cuerpo de su prometida desvanecido.

El chico del pañuelo amarillo ayuda a su amigo y reposan el cuerpo de la chica en la cama.

Enseguida llegan todos a la habitación asustados mirando la situación menos la amazona que huye de allí a escondidas.

_¿Que ha pasado? _pregunta Ryoga mientras le aparta los mechones de pelo a la chica de la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

_Pues...estaba hablando con ella y de repente se desmayo. No se porque...no entiendo si no le he visto hacer nada raro antes, ella estaba bien...

_¿No habéis hecho nada mas? ¿Se quejaba de algún dolor o algo? _pregunta el patriarca de la casa apartando a ambos chicos para tocar la cabeza de su hija desvanecida.

_No. No hemos hecho nada mas...solo estábamos hablando. _dice avergonzado el joven Saotome.

_¿Y que hacíais aquí los dos solos? _pregunta Genma.

_Estaba dándole mi regalo de cumpleaños.

_¿Y donde esta? _pregunta Nabiki.

_No lo se, se ha caído por la habitación...

_Ranma... ¿seguro que no ha ocurrido nada?

_¡No! ¡Os estoy diciendo que no! ¡Solo le he dado un regalo y después se ha desmayado así sin mas! _grita enfadado con los demás.

_Ahora vengo...voy a traer agua fría y le tiraremos un poco en la cara a ver si despierta.

La mayor de los Tendo se apresura a por el agua y llega pronto a la habitación.

Coge una toalla y empapan el rostro de la pequeña sin obtener resultado de respuesta por parte de la chica.

_¡Así no! ¡Tírale mas agua! _dice el padre derramando todo el agua del cubo por la chica.

Por fin parece que los parpados comienzan a abrirse.

Los ojos de la joven de los Tendo sienten molestas, es como si hubiesen estado cerrados mucho tiempo y veía todo muy nublado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y las voces sonaban extrañas en su cabeza.

_¡Akane! ¡Akane hija! _puede oír la peliazul quien se gira hacia su preocupado padre.

_Uhhh

_¿Akane estas bien? ¡Akane! _dice desesperado el chico de la trenza.

La menor de los Tendo abre los ojos del todo y observa las caras preocupadas a su alrededor. Los demás se van tranquilizando al ver que la bella chica comienza a responder a los estímulos de su entorno despertando del todo.

_Akane hija. ¿te encuentras bien? _dice el patriarca de la casa incorporando poco a poco a su hija sentándola en su cama.

_Uhh, estoy muy mareada... _dice la chica poniéndose una mano en su frente cerrando los ojos.

Los demás se miran con preocupación y hacen un corro en su entorno mas inmediato.

_¡Tranquila hija! Tu recupérate primero y después nos cuentas que te ocurre o como te sientes. Te llevaremos al doctor no obstante. _se preocupa Soun.

Cuando parece que la peliazul recupera un poco el cuerpo y no esta tan mareada alza la vista y observa a los habitantes de su habitación quienes les miran muy sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

Una extraña mirada hace ver a los demás que Akane no se encuentra en su mejor estado y que aun parece un poco aturdida.

_¿Akane ocurre algo? _dice su padre preocupado viendo la reacción de su hija mirando a todos como si no supiera nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

_Estoy...¿quien sois y que hago aquí? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo mirando a su padre sorprendida.

La cara del patriarca de la casa es de total disgusto y mira a sus hijas y después a Ranma con preocupación.

_¿Akane? ¿Como que quien somos? Soy tu padre y estos son tus hermanas y familia.

La menor de los Tendo mira a los demás intentando recordar algo sobre ellos pero le era imposible. Intentaba reflexionar sobre quienes eran pero no había manera de recordarlos.

_¿Akane?

_A...Akane... mi nombre es... ¿es Akane? _pregunta la peliazul pensativa a su padre.

_¡Dios mio! ¡Hay que llevarla al doctor! _dice a su hija mayor para que esta le llame de inmediato.

La excesiva preocupación del chico de la trenza hace que no quiera admitir que le sucede tal cosa e insiste acercándose a su aturdida prometida.

Con sus manos coge los hombros de la bella amnesica y le zarandea nervioso.

_¡Akane! ¡Basta! ¿sabes quien soy? _dice muy alterado el joven de la trenza asustando a la chica.

_¡No! ¡Déjame que me haces daño! _intenta soltarse la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma la mira incrédulo e inmediatamente coge de la mano a su prometida y sale corriendo hacia la consulta del doctor sin esperar si quiera las instrucciones de la familia de la chica.

La menor de los Tendo se deja llevar pero esta asustada por la reacción violenta de su prometido.

_¡Espera Ranma! ¡Vamos contigo! _se apresura Soun.

_¡No puedo perder el tiempo! ¡Quiero ver que le ocurre! _se apresura dejando a todos detrás mirando la situación.

Pronto llegan corriendo a la consulta y gracias a la llamada de Kasumi el doctor estaba preparado para recibirlos.

_¡Pasad! _invita el doctor con sueño.

Los muchachos pasan angustiados a la consulta de correr tanto. La joven de ojos castaños aun iba un poco mareada por el desmayo y estaba intentando recuperar algo de memoria fijándose en su entorno...pero no logra recordar ni siquiera los lugares donde se encuentra.

El doctor acomoda a Akane en su camilla de inspección sentándola mirándole los ojos y preguntando cosas sobre lo ocurrido.

La peliazul miraba aun sin saber nada al doctor esperando un pronto diagnostico. Pues la angustia de no saber nada de su alrededor hacia que su alrededor le asustara todo lo que ve, aunque se dejaba oscultar por el doctor.

_¿Que ha ocurrido Ranma? _pregunta el doctor.

_No lo se. Se desmayo de improvisto.

_¿Estabas tu con ella en ese momento?

_Si... _mira vergonzoso hacia otro lado.

_¿Y que le paso exactamente? ¿se pego algún golpe? ¿discutisteis o algo...? _pregunta con timidez el doctor apurado por lo que sabe que ocurre entre los muchachos.

_No. Mas bien al contrario... de hecho hace tiempo que no discutimos.

_¿Entonces? ¿como ocurrió?

_Veras doctor...yo estaba con ella a solas...estábamos a oscuras y no podía ver realmente si anteriormente había hecho un gesto raro. _le mira avergonzado casi sin poder casi ni verle los ojos.

_Ahh... ¿y se desmayo por esas cosas?

_¡No no no! No es lo que piensa doctor. Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada de lo que esta pensando...solo estaba dándole un regalo muy especial.

_Ah.. _dice aun pensando mal el doctor.

_Le estaba regalando un anillo y declarandole mis sentimientos. Pero nada mas, ni siquiera le he tocado...bueno...solo le cogí la mano para darle el regalo pero nada mas, de verdad. _explica el chico de la trenza nervioso.

La peliazul miraba atenta la conversación intentando analizar por lo que escucha quien es el joven que la ha traído a rastras a la consulta de aquel guapo y joven doctor.

_¿Y antes de desmayarse hizo algo? ¿Hablaba y pensaba con claridad? _preguntaba mientras seguía examinando la cabeza de la chica.

_No...parecía todo bien...incluso antes de pasarle eso había estado hablando y comiendo amigablemente con todos los invitados. No he visto nada raro antes de eso.

_Pues...en principio no parece tener ningún traumatismo ni golpe ni nada.

_No se ha caído al suelo porque la cogí yo antes de que ocurriera.

_¿Perdió del todo la inconsciencia?

_¿Y que síntomas anómalos tiene exactamente?

_No recuerda nada.

_¿Nada de lo ocurrido? ¿la fiesta tal vez?

_No recuerda nada de nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera parece saber quien es ella misma.

_Uff...veremos...¿estuvo durante mucho tiempo inconsciente?

_No. Durante algunos minutos hasta que le lanzamos agua que despertó mareada.

_¿Mareada?

_Si, eso decía. _explica Ranma.

El doctor ahora se dispone a interrogar a la pequeña de los Tendo quien le mira atenta.

Para una mayor precisión en detectar algún movimiento raro en los ojos de la chica mira fijamente a las pupilas de esta mientras le hace las preguntas para ver si hay alguna anomalía en sus respuestas.

Coge por los hombros amigablemente a la peliazul y la interroga digiriendo su mirada hacia sus ojos mirándolo serio.

_Vamos a ver Akane... ¿recuerdas que te paso? ¿te duele la cabeza?

_No. estoy bien...solo estaba un poco mareada nada mas...

_¿Recuerdas algo de la fiesta?

_No...no me acuerdo de nada ni de nadie. No se quien soy.

_Pero sabes que eres Akane Tendo. Respondes a tu nombre cuando te hablo.

_No...deduzco que mi nombre es Akane porque me estáis llamando continuamente así.

El doctor mira preocupado a Ranma y sigue interrogando a la chica.

_¿Akane sabes quien soy?

_No.

_Soy el doctor Tofu. Soy el medico de tu familia desde hace años.

_Aha. Pues...esta bien saberlo.

_Dime Akane... ¿recuerdas a Ranma? _da paso al chico de la trenza para que se ponga delante de ella mirándola.

_No... _le mira con un rubor en las mejillas y aparta inmediatamente la vista fija a los ojos del muchacho.

El joven Saotome mira esperanzado al doctor debida a la reacción tímida de la chica.

_¿Seguro que no conoces a este chico? _insiste el doctor.

_No. _sigue mirando tímidamente al suelo.

_¿Y porque no puedes mirarlo a los ojos?

_Pues porque...me da vergüenza.

El doctor y el muchacho se miran sorprendidos.

_¿Porque sientes vergüenza?

_Pues porque...es muy guapo. _reconoce sonrojada.

Ranma mira sonriendo al doctor pero aun preocupado. Pues aunque la situación es de muy delicada no puede evitar parecer un poco divertido aquella revelación...pues al menos sabia que gustaba igualmente a la chica.

_¡Vaya! Pero no debes de ruborizarte por eso, mujer.

_Si. Hace unos minutos estaba diciendo que me estaba regalando un anillo. ¿debo de suponer que...es mi novio o algo así? _pregunta con mucha vergüenza mirando a Ranma.

El doctor y Ranma se miran con complicidad y contesta preocupado el doctor.

_Veras Akane...el es tu prometido desde que eras pequeña.

_¿Mi prometido?

_Si...

_¿entonces somos novios?

_Mas que eso...os vais a casar tarde o temprano cuando decidáis...y parece que Ranma estaba intentando dar ese paso... al menos eso creo. _dice mirando al chico de la trenza que esta muy avergonzado.

_Si. _reconoce Ranma.

_Vaya...yo...lo siento pero...no recuerdo nada. Ranma...

_¿Que hacemos doctor? Lo que tiene es muy grave.

_No lo se. Desde el punto de vista científico no parece tener una lesión ni nada, pero no descarto alguna enfermedad. Vamos a hacer una cosa...como es muy tarde...iros a casa a descansar. Que Akane duerma muchas horas y mañana dependiendo de como se encuentre o si empieza a recordar algo vamos viéndola mas...si sigue igual habrá que ir al hospital a que le hagan unas pruebas. _explica el doctor con voz alertante.

_¿Que pruebas? ¿es que usted no sabe que puede ser? ¿No la puede diagnosticar usted doctor?

_Yo no dispongo de los medios adecuados para hacerle algunas pruebas que requieren laboratorio y algunos aparatos como resonancias, etc. Habrá que ver que le ocurre. ¿no crees? _explica el doctor mientras recoge sus bártulos de examen.

_¿Y que enfermedades puede ser? ¿puede ser algo muy grave? _pregunta asustado el chico de la trenza.

_Pues grave es porque los síntomas no son nada buenos pero esperemos que sea algo pasajero y ninguna enfermedad grave del cerebro. No obstante no nos precipitemos sacando conclusiones erróneas y esperemos resultados. Ir a casa y descansar...y si recordáis algún dato importante sobre lo que puede ser...comunicármelo inmediatamente. _se dispone para despedir a los muchachos.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza y coge a su prometida de la mano para acompañarla a casa.

Finalmente los muchachos se despiden del doctor y se dirigen a casa.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis un nuevo capitulo con ademas mucho dialogo. Espero vuestras respuestas muchas gracias por leer mis historias y espero que os guste.

Un saludo

atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	3. Conviviendo con desconocidos

CAPITULO 3_CONVIVIENDO CON DESCONOCIDOS

La pareja Tendo-Saotome van caminando juntos de la mano. Ranma la protegía pues eran altas horas de la madrugada. Anteriormente a la partida el doctor se había tomado las molestias de informar sobre el estado de la pequeña Tendo y de que se dirigían a casa de inmediato escoltada por su prometido quien ya sabia de sus síntomas.

Akane no dice ninguna palabra por el camino, Ranma a su vez esta disgustado y no sabe que hablar con ella.

El chico de la trenza podía sentir como a la joven le sudaba la mano de los nervios que esta pasando al ir caminando de la mano con un desconocido que al parecer es su novio.

Después de caminar un buen rato la menor de los Tendo hace un alto y saca preguntas que le inquietan sobre su vida.

_¿Quien soy? _dice de improvisto parando su marcha.

El joven ojiazul le mira asombrado y para su marcha.

_Eres Akane Tendo. Hija de Soun Tendo. Tienes dos hermanas mas...la de la coleta a un lado es tu hermana mayor, Kasumi...y la otra es Nabiki. Tu eres la mas pequeña. _explica retomando la marcha desganado.

_¿Cuantos años tengo?

_Acabas de cumplir 20 años. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

_¡Ohh! ¿Y tu cuantos años tienes?

_20 también. Tenemos la misma edad.

_¿A que nos dedicamos?

_Eres artista marcial, hace tiempo que nos ocupamos del dojo de tu padre. Estamos ayudando cada día mas y pronto lo llevaremos nosotros dos solos. Nuestros padres ya están mayores. _explica Ranma muy triste.

_¿Artista marcial? ¿Se luchar?

_Si, y lo haces muy bien.

Pronto llegan a casa y ahí están todos esperando despiertos en el salón preocupados por el estado de la chica.

_¡Ya estamos de vuelta! _dice Ranma desganado a los inquilinos.

Un desquiciado Soun Tendo asoma por el pasillo corriendo en busca de su hija con los ojos llorosos y la abraza con efusión.

Después vendría el resto de familia a recibirla. Los invitados de la fiesta se habían ido a sus respectivas casa preocupados, sobretodo Ryoga y solo quedaba los que vivían en aquella casa.

_¡Ohh mi pequeña Akane! ¿Ya te acuerdas quien soy cariño?

_Lo siento no recuerdo nada.

_¡Ohhh dios mio que desgracia! _llora desconsoladamente el patriarca de la casa aun sin soltar a su hija.

_El doctor dice que debe de descansar y ver como se despierta mañana. _intenta llevarse de allí a su prometida cogiéndola por los hombros para dirigirla a su habitación.

La peliazul accede de inmediato liberándose de los abrazos efusivos de su desconocido padre y aprovecha para descansar en un entorno donde este mejor.

El chico de la trenza la compaña hasta su habitación y todos la despiden dándole las buenas noches con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo se haya acabado y la pequeña recupere su memoria.

La cara de preocupación de todos los familiares era grande y no dejaban de observar los extraños movimientos de la joven de ojos castaños que examinaba todo como si lo viera por primera vez.

Una vez le muestra su habitación el joven de la trenza le invita a entrar y la mira con lastima.

La joven de los Tendo miraba su habitación observando todo detalle por si le venia algo a la memoria...sus fotos...etc. Ahí de pie plantada ante la atenta mirada de Ranma quien no paraba de recordar lo que le acababa de decirle esa misma noche. No se podía creer que le hubiese confesado algo tan importante y que ella no lo recordara, le resultaba demasiado triste.

_Mejor que te acuestes a dormir y descanses Akane. Mañana sera otro día. ¿estas bien Akane?

_Si si. Siento haber estropeado la fiesta con lo ocurrido...pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada... ¿Donde están los demás que habían en la fiesta?

_¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

_Se que hay mas gente cuando me había despertado. ¿eran nuestros amigos?

_Si. Estaban celebrando tu cumpleaños.

_¿Donde están?

_En su casa supongo.

_¿Te vas a ir a estas horas a tu casa?

_¿A mi casa?

_Si. Es un poco tarde...deberías de quedarte aquí.

_Yo vivo aquí. _espeto Ranma ruborizado.

Las mejillas de la joven de ojos castaños se encienden pensando algo que no esperaba.

_¿Vivimos juntos?

_Si, claro.

_¿Y...tenemos que dormir juntos?

_¡No no! Tranquila. Es una larga historia que te contare mañana. Ahora ve y descansa. _dice simulando tranquilidad y cierra la puerta dejando a su prometida en su entorno mas desconocido.

Al joven de la trenza queda en el pasillo apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de su prometida reflexionando sobre lo dicho. Estaba muy sonrojado al haberle preguntado eso su novia pues se imaginaba por momentos como seria dormir con ella...aunque por otro lado estaba muy triste por la situación.

Finalmente toda la familia descansa incluida Akane quien le cuesta conciliar el sueño al intentar recordar las cosas con fracaso.

Llega la mañana y los ojos de la joven de los Tendo abren lentamente siendo despertados por el joven apuesto que ayer reconocía que la quería. Unos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación y observaba atento sus gestos.

_Buenos días Akane. ¿como estas?

La peliazul se va incorporando y vuelve a observar su entorno como la noche anterior intentando recordar algo o alguien.

Por la forma de mirar su habitación el joven Saotome deduce que su prometida desgraciadamente sigue sin recordar nada, aunque pregunta esperanzado de nuevo insistiendo en su posible mejora.

_¿Estas mejor? ¿Te acuerdas de algo? _pregunta con esperanza Ranma.

_No...lo siento... _mira triste a su novio con ojos llorosos.

Finalmente la peliazul rompe a llorar y Ranma la abraza acariciándole el pelo con cariño intentando tranquilizar a la chica y no presionarla con su memoria.

_No pasa nada. Tranquila. Iremos al doctor de nuevo.

Los muchachos bajan al salón donde la familia les espera con el desayuno en la mesa. Akane les mira sonriente y muy tímida se sienta en la mesa acompañando a los demás al lado de su prometido quien les mira triste reconociendo así que la cosa sigue igual.

_¿Como te has levantado hoy hija? _pregunta fingiendo alegría Soun.

_Igual. No recuerdo nada ni a nadie. _reconoce muy desanimada.

_¡Oh dios mio que desgracia! Mi pobre Akane... _rompe de nuevo a llorar a la lagrima viva como nos tiene acostumbrados el señor de la casa.

_Me acuerdo de vosotros como si os conociera ayer...pero del pasado no se nada mas, ni siquiera de mi misma...anoche intente recordar cosas antes de dormir pues no tenia nada de sueño, estuve mirando fotos y cosas mías hasta letras y escrituras pero nada...no me acuerdo de nada relacionado con mi vida. _dice triste.

Después de desayunar Akane ayuda a sus hermanas a recoger la mesa, era muy extraño porque le iban diciendo donde iba cada cosa. El resto de personal miraba sorprendido el comportamiento de la joven pues se notaba que no sabia nada de nada.

_¿Que vamos a hacer? ¡esto es un desastre! _dice Soun agobiado con las manos en la cabeza.

_Vamos a llevarla al doctor y que él nos instruya.

_¡Papa! _viene de improviso Kasumi.

_dime hija.

_Ayer se dejaron esta extraña botella, esta vacía pero pensé que como parecía algo fuera de lo común la guarde. Seria algún licor o algo...estaba en el jardín. _le dice enseñándole el objeto.

_Mmm, es un poco raro...sera algún licor extranjero...tal vez lo trajera Shampoo de China o algo.

_¿Me lo dejas ver un momento? _pregunta el joven de la trenza mirándolo con atención.

El pequeño Saotome la mira bien y decide guardarla para ver de quien procede. Tenia pinta de ser algo viejo por la forma de la botella.

_Debe de ser algún licor que trajo alguien en la fiesta. Pero no se de quien es...

La menor de los Tendo aparece en el salón después de ayudar a sus hermanas a recoger el desayuno y pide a Ranma que le muestre la casa para ver si recuerda algo al ver todas las partes de su entorno familiar.

_Ranma...

_¿Mmm? _mira a su prometida serio.

_¿Podrías enseñarme la casa un poco mejor para ver si recuerdo algo?

_¡Claro! ¡Vamos! _se levanta de inmediato.

Los padres miran orgullosos de ver que bien se lleva la pareja ahora, y mas por la preocupación que Ranma parece tener sobre su prometida.

El chico de la trenza le va enseñando toda la casa y finalmente la guía termina en el dojo donde la chica parece entretenerse mas.

Estaba plantada en medio del dojo observando todos y cada unos de los rincones del lugar embobada imaginándose a ella misma ahí entrenando pero sin recordar nada.

Ranma la miraba curioso al ver su comportamiento. Por un lado le parecía tierno enseñar a la chica y por otro lado le daba una tristeza tremenda, pues el no podía sentir el recordar momentos con ella en esa estancia...incluyendo sus peleas.

_Vaya...así es que es aquí donde entrenamos.

_Si. Aquí damos las clases a nuestros alumnos y ademas entrenamos nosotros mucho. Es el gimnasio de toda la vida de tu familia.

Ranma la miraba con cariño y se acerca a la chica.

_Akane...

_¿si?

_Ranma tenéis visita. Venid por favor. _avisa siempre la amable Kasumi.

Los muchachos acuden a la llamada y son sorprendidos por Shampoo que venia a visitar a la familia para cerciorarse de que su plan había funcionado.

_Aiya chicos. ¿Akane como estar? _dice aparentando alegría la china.

_Hola Shampoo. No recuerda nada...sigue igual.

_¿Shampoo? ¿tu eres amiga mía?

_Si. Somos amigas desde hace años. También ser amiga de Ranma.

_Siento mucho no acordarme de ti...seguro que eres una grana amiga. _dice intentando ser amable Akane con la amazona.

La bella china no puede evitar sentirse mal después de aquellas bondadosas palabras de la buena de Akane y su rostro se endurece.

_Bueno yo...si no os importa voy a prepararme para la cita con el medico. Nos vemos. _dice apresurándose la menor de los Tendo dejando solos a Ranma y Shampoo.

La amazona no puede evitar aun así sentir celos al ver como su airen observa a pesar de todo a su amnesica prometida yéndose de allí. Los ojos de enamoradizo que cada vez mostraba mas delante de la gente sin poder ocultarlo. El semblante triste de Ranma al ver que su amor no recuerda nada de él por momentos incluso Shampoo le apenaba.

_¿Como paso?

_¿El que?_dice aun mirando como se va su amada.

_Lo de la memoria. ¿Como fue que la perdió así sin mas?

_Se desmayo mientras estaba hablando con ella a solas.

_¿Tu revelarle sentimientos? ¿llegar a regalar anillo?

_Si...le dije que era muy importante para mi y que era un regalo especial, llego a ver el anillo antes de desmayarse. _dice pensativo.

_¿No parece un poco raro, Ranma?

_¿El que? _pregunta sorprendido el chico de la trenza.

_Que justo después de decirle algo tan comprometedor pierda completamente la memoria...

_¿Que estas insinuando ehh? _pregunta Ranma molesto con la amazona.

_¿Y si no quería tener nada contigo y esta fingiendo?

_¡Ohh por favor no digas tonterías Shampoo! ¿Como va a fingir? Ademas te recuerdo que ella me quería también, siempre me ha amado.

_¿Ahh si? _¿Te dijo acaso también que a ti te quería?

Los labios de Ranma callaron admitiendo lo que la amazona le decía y se propuso a pensar en lo ocurrido en esa noche.

_Bueno Shampoo irse...si necesitar algo estar en el bar. Buena suerte con Akane. _se despide la amazona esbozando una sonrisa maléfica a las espaldas de Ranma.

El joven Saotome reflexiona sobre lo dicho a Shampoo y pronto es interrumpido por la alegre Akane que baja las escaleras buscándolo para ir al doctor.

Los ojos de Ranma podían cambiar de color cada vez que la veía aparecer por la puerta y con esperanza de que esa memoria vuelva y le reconozca.

_¿Vamos Ranma?

_Si. _le dice pensativo.

La pareja va a visitar de nuevo al doctor esta vez acompañados del los padres de los muchachos. Esta vez por vergüenza Ranma no coge de la mano a su prometida y simplemente hace de escolta de la muchacha quien camina por la calle observando todo a su alrededor.

Llegan a la consulta del doctor quien ya les esperaba hace tiempo y sienta a Akane en la camilla de observaciones para de nuevo auscultarla.

_¿Como estas Akane? ¿te duele la cabeza o algo? ¿has conseguido recordar algo sobre ti?. _pregunta observando con una luz las pupilas de la peliazul.

_No doctor. Sigo igual...no recuerdo nada. No me duele la cabeza ni nada del cuerpo.

_Pues bueno...habrá que ir al hospital a que le hagan unas pruebas diagnosticas de otro tipo. Voy a encargarme personalmente de llamar y avisar y así se acelera el proceso. Al no haber habido ningún traumatismo tardarían un poco en llamarte. Podéis iros a casa y os llamaran del hospital para daros día y hora.

_Esta bien doctor. _dice Soun muy triste.

Cuando se despiden en la puerta de la consulta del doctor un preocupado padre de la peliazul le pregunta muy disgustado.

_¿Doctor cree que puede ser muy grave? ¿podrá algún día recuperar la memoria?

_No lo se señor Tendo. Primero habrá que descartar cualquier enfermedad seria y al menos saber porque esta todo borrado de su mente, pues alguna explicación debe de haber...

_¿Y si no le encuentran nada?

_Mmmm habrá de barajar la posibilidad de que alguien la haya hechizado.

Todos se miran muy sorprendidos pues no esperaban esa opción.

_¿Y quien iba querer hacerle eso? Hace tiempo que la gente esta no hace esas tonterías...ademas... ¿borrarle la memoria con que fin? _pregunta Genma.

_Bueno no seria muy difícil que o Shampoo o Ukyo hiciera de las suyas. _dice Soun pensativo.

_¿Y porque Shampoo y Ukyo? ¿No podría haber sido Ryoga? _insiste Genma a su amigo.

_Bueno sea con sea hay que esperar a llevar a Akane al hospital y descartar alguna enfermedad mental o algo así. Hay que seguir las recomendaciones del doctor.

La familia se despide del doctor y llegan a casa. Akane enseguida se va a su habitación pues quería pensar en lo que puede ocurrirle. Ranma la intenta seguir pero la chica le pide que la deje tranquila un rato.

_Ranma voy a descansar un rato. ¿Te importa dejarme a solas un poco?

_Si, claro. _dice extrañado.

_¡Gracias! Hasta luego. _dice subiendo alegre las escaleras.

El joven de la trenza se dirige al gimnasio a entrenar un poco para desahogar su mal carácter en referente lo ocurrido con su prometida.

Golpea con rabia el saco descargando su ira pensando una y otra vez aquella declaración y de como se ha ido todo al traste. Las ganas que tenia de estar de nuevo con su amada y que por fin se dijeran que se querían y de como ha salido todo lo planeado.

Por otro lado se sentía muy frustrado por haberle confesado su amor a su prometida y no obtener nada a cambio y por momentos no podía evitar pensar y recordar las palabras de la amazona sobre el comportamiento repentino de Akane.

Finalmente termina exhausto de golpear y descansa en uno de los bancos del dojo reflexionando.

Al cabo de un tiempo comienza a sentirse observado por unos ojos castaños quien no se pierde ningún gesto del chico.

_Hola Ranma... ¿estabas entrenando?

_Si. Ya termine. _dice mirando al suelo un poco disgustado con ella.

La chica se acerca mas a él y se sienta a su lado.

_¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres algo? ¿quieres ir a algún sitio?

_No se que hacer la mayoría de tiempo porque de momento no se ni las cosas que me gustaban...estoy simplemente observando la casa.

_Ya. _suelta escueto Ranma.

_Siento todo lo que te estoy creando, bueno...a todos claro.

El joven Saotome aprieta los puños y hace un ultimo intento en recuperar a la chica aunque sea de la manera menos adecuada guiado por la rabia de sus impulsos, cosa que le caracteriza.

_Akane...

_¿si?

_¿No...estarás haciendo esto para escaquearte de mi declaración?

_¿Como?

_Te lo has montado bien haciendo como que no te acuerdas de nada...para no comprometerte conmigo...sabias que era la única forma de deshacerte de mi y de nuestra boda. _dice el joven de la trenza sin mirarla a los ojos tapando su rostro con su mojado flequillo por el sudor.

_¿Por que dices esas cosas? ¿Crees que esto solo es duro para ti? También es duro para mi el despertarme todos los días con gente extraña. No saber quien soy ni que me gusta. Ni nada de mi pasado. _se levanta disgustada la menor de los Tendo abandonando a Ranma allí para no seguir discutiendo.

El joven de la trenza la mira enfadado e insiste.

_¿Ves? Por eso te vas y me dejas aquí. Así es mas fácil para ti aparentar eso. ¿te crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?

La peliazul de nuevo se encara al muchacho esta vez muy enfadada. Se aproxima hasta él estando al final los dos de pie solos en el dojo.

_¿Que quieres decir? Yo no me invento estas cosas. Realmente no recuerdo nada.

_Si no me querías bastaba para decírmelo y ya esta. No es necesario que montes este teatro.

_Mira Ranma no se como eres ni nada pero esto de momento que estoy viendo de ti es suficiente como para no quererte. Eres muy incomprensivo.

_¿Incomprensivo? Si he estado llevándote a todos lados. Explicándote todo...escoltándote para que no te sintieras mal...pero es que ya me parece muy raro todo...te paso esto justo después de que te dijera todo aquello.

_Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero no la pagues conmigo...bastante tengo yo con no recordar ni siquiera a mi padre...ni a mi difunta madre...tu solo piensas en ti...¡egoísta!. _discute enfadada.

_¿Egoísta? Fui yo quien te preparo toda la fiesta de cumpleaños. Quien te compro el regalo de compromiso, quien te confeso los sentimientos... ¿como quieres que me sienta?

_Mas me duele a mi tener un novio como tu y no poder acordarme. _le espeto Akane sonrojada.

Aquellas palabras hacían que las mejillas de Ranma cambiaran a rosadas y enfrió el mal humor del chico, pues no se esperaba para nada esa declaración en esa situación. Realmente se había dado cuenta de que la chica no fingía pues no era el típico carácter que mostraba en esas circunstancias...estaba realmente en frente de otra Akane y aquello le ponía mucho mas triste, pues tenia la esperanza que quizás con ese ataque reaccionaba recuperando la memoria.

El pequeño Saotome decide dejar de discutir para admitir que la cosa iba a serio. Se sienta de nuevo en el banco descansando de la pelea verbal y su prometida se sienta al lado de él observando el dolor del chico muy apenada.

_Ranma...

_Lo siento Akane...tenia que hacer un ultimo intento en ver si realmente te pasaba eso...siento haberte ofendido. No volveré a dudar de ti. No pretendía hacerte daño...solo quería hacerte reaccionar.

_Ranma... _coge de la mano al joven quien le mira triste con los ojos humedecidos.

_Tanto tiempo queriendo decirte que te quería...y preparando ese momento con tanta ilusión...y va y ocurre eso...realmente el destino no quiere que sea feliz. Te digo todo lo que siento y te olvidas de mi...de todo...

_Ranma...entiendo que estés mal porque no me acuerde de nuestra relación ni de mis sentimientos hacia ti pero...estoy segura de que yo te querría muchísimo...seguro...y seguro que me alegre mucho de que me dijeras que me querías...es imposible no quererte.

_...Si...pero eso es algo que nunca voy a poder saber. _dice levantándose dejando resbalar sus lagrimas dejando a la chica ahí sola.

CONTINUARA...

PD_ Bueno ahí tenéis un nuevo capitulo. Ahí están las emociones a flor de piel ¿eh?

En fin agradezco vuestras reviews y me alegro que os guste el nuevo Ranma.

Un saludo a todos.

Atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	4. Un obstaculo imprevisto

CAPITULO 4_UN OBSTACULO IMPREVISTO

Mientras en el restaurante chino de Nerima una bella amazona se encontraba limpiando el lugar cuando es visitada por el desorientado de Ryoga.

La china lo mira sorprendida por las horas pero se alegra de su visita.

_¡Ohh Ryoga! ¿Que haces por aquí?

_¿Es mal momento? ¿estas ocupada?

_¡No! Pasa pasa y siéntate. _invita a su aliado en el amor.

La amazona termina de hacer su tarea y le sirve una bebida a su amiga quien la observa bastante serio.

_¿Y a que se debe tu visita, Ryoga?

_Shampoo...tu... ¿no le habrás dado lo que te di a Akane, verdad? _le dice muy serio.

_Ammm seria estúpido mentir...si se lo dí yo.

_¿Pero como se te ocurre hacer una cosa así? A mi nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerle a Akane una cosa así. _regaña muy enfadado.

_Ya lo se...por eso no ser tan inteligente como Shampoo. Si tu haberlo hecho hace tiempo tu tener a Akane para ti. Y Akane podrías decirle incluso tu maldición porque ella ni siquiera recuerda que duerme contigo todas las noches. Es perfecto y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello.

_¿Como? _dice muy sorprendido sin caer en la cuenta.

_Ranma no sospecha nada ni de nadie, tranquilo. Anoche le hice pensar que Akane estaba fingiendo para deshacerse de él y pareció creérselo. Es posible que hayan discutido o que Ranma le haya dicho lo que le dije.

_¡Ni hablar! No pienso hacer nada de eso...paso de buscarme problemas. No te acerques mas a Akane si no quieres que se lo cuente a Ranma. _amenaza Ryoga.

_¿Ya te vas Ryoga?

_Si. Estoy decepcionado contigo. Pensaba que podía confiar en ti...

_¿Eso significa que estas enfadado?

_Si ,bastante.

_¡No ser tonto Ryoga! Tu aprovecha oportunidad con Akane. _suplica la amazona desesperada.

El joven del pañuelo sigue su marcha y la china lo persigue cogiéndolo del brazo para aminorar su marcha.

_Ryoga no ser tonto. Si Akane se entera que tu ser responsable de lo que le ocurre odiarte para siempre... ¿tu no querrías eso verdad? _sigue extorsionando la amazona a su amigo.

El despistado muchacho queda mirando al suelo con preocupación y reflexiona en las palabras de la bella china.

_Esta bien...no diré nada...de momento. Mañana iré a verla a casa a ver como esta.

_¿A Akane?

_Si claro...y a Ranma. Porque seguro que estará con ella mañana y noche esperando que esta recuerde algo.

_Hacer bien Ryoga. _dice sonriendo.

_No me sonrías. No estoy contento con lo que has hecho...veremos como transcurre todo y no te quepa la menor duda de que investigare para averiguar sobre la cura de este hechizo. _dice marchándose al fin de allí.

La sonrisa malvada de la amazona adorna su cara mientras observa como su aliado en el amor abandona su estancia. Pensativa en sus planes espera ansiosa el momento en que Ranma y Akane lo dejen por la amnesia de la peliazul.

Llega la mañana y de nuevo los ojos de la menor de los Tendo se abren para no reconocer nada de lo que ve. Su habitación se había convertido en su refugio porque allí ningún desconocido la interrogaba o miraba con atención.

Sus momentos de soledad son rápidamente interrumpidos por una voz que desde hace unos días ya es muy familiar para ella.

_¡Akane buenos días! Despierta... _dice el joven de la trenza tocando suavemente a la puerta.

_¡Ya salgo! _dice levantándose con desgana para cambiarse de ropa.

La menor de los Tendo abre su armario y comprueba la ropa que lleva. Se viste con ropa muy poco habitual ya que no recuerda que es lo que mas se suele poner, finalmente escoge un vestido que nunca suele llevar porque simplemente le llama mucho la atención de lo bonito que es.

Baja los escalones y todos la miran sorprendidos. Estaban todos esperándola para desayunar ya vestidos de diario con sus ropajes habituales.

_¿que pasa? _pregunta sorprendida a todos los comensales que se encontraban en la mesa de desayuno.

_¿A donde vas con ese vestido? ¿Tienes algo importante hoy acaso? _pregunta Nabiki extrañada.

_No...simplemente me lo he puesto porque me gusta. Es de los mas bonitos que he visto en el armario y pensé que era una pena no ponérmelo. _dice mientras se mira su propio vestido sonrojada.

El joven observaba lo bella que estaba su prometida con ese traje y sus mejillas se encendían al mirarla de arriba a abajo.

La peliazul mientras tanto se sienta a desayunar con ellos al lado como siempre de su prometido...aunque bueno era el único hueco libre que había en la mesa.

Ranma la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. No podía evitar observar lo bonita que estaba Akane esa mañana y al mismo tiempo se entristecía de que no pudiese compartirlo con esta recordando que no tiene memoria.

La menor de los Tendo era consciente de que era observada por su prometido y por momentos se sentía incomoda. Le costaba desayunar en esa circunstancia y maldecía el haber escogido ese vestido pues no sabia que causaría esa impresión...para ella era como un vestido cualquier cuando para los demás era de alguna cita especial o ocasión importante.

_¿Que vas a hacer hoy, Akane? _pregunta su hermana mayor preocupada.

_Pues la verdad es que no se que hacer porque no se realmente que hacia anteriormente y sepa hacerlo ahora con mis conocimientos actuales.

_Te vendrás al dojo conmigo a que te explique el funcionamiento. _le dice Ranma con propiedad.

_Pero...yo no se pelear. _Le dice nerviosa a su prometido.

_Yo si. Te volveré a enseñar si es preciso.

_Omm esta bien...iré. Aunque no se si...

_Akane debes de ayudar tarde o temprano a tu prometido en el dojo cuando os caséis...así que deberás de dejar que te enseñe si no...no podrás trabajar con él cuando heredéis el dojo. _explica su padre preocupado.

_Esta bien... _dice muy poco convencida.

_Tranquila...hoy no entrenaremos. No llevas la ropa adecuada...solo te explicare como funcionamos aquí. No te agobies...

_Esta bien...pero si es un problema me cambio de ropa.

_No No...esta bien así... _dice mirándola sonrojado de arriba a abajo a la tímida de su prometida quien se ruborizaba por ello.

Finalmente todos recogen el desayuno y los muchachos se dirigen hacia el dojo.

El joven de la trenza invita a su prometida a sentarse en el banco donde estaban sentados anoche. La muchacha se ruborizaba al recordar la conversación de anoche.

_¿Akane como estas hoy?

_Bien... ¿como...estas tu después de lo de ayer? _pregunta preocupada.

_Podría estar mejor...la verdad...todo esto que te ha ocurrido me tiene descolocado y por momentos me siento a veces incluso solo.

_Pero no estas solo, Ranma. Yo estoy contigo aunque no recuerde nada...estoy aquí contigo...por favor no te sientas mal si no yo me encontrare peor.

_Si estas conmigo, lo se...pero aunque estés conmigo en parte siento que me has abandonado en parte...es difícil de explicar pero es que me siento así de extraño. Estoy...desolado...no se que pensar que hacer contigo a partir de ahora...no puedo casarme con una persona que no me conoce ni me quiere. _dice muy triste Ranma.

_Ranma por favor...no digas esas cosas. Tu me gustas mucho. En serio.

_No intentes ser amable conmigo...Akane.

_... lo siento, Ranma. No se cuales eran mis sentimientos antes hacia ti pero lo que si se es que no soporto verte mal. _se preocupa la peliazul.

_Estoy bien...tranquila. Estaré bien. Veremos...como se va arreglando esto...supongo que deberemos de averiguar porque te ha pasado eso y si tu memoria vuelve. De momento...es mi meta ahora...antes que casarme quiero que sepas quien eres. Buscaremos tu cura a tu problema...tranquila...de momento no pretendo que quieras hacer una vida que no has escogido. _intenta ser comprensivo el joven de la trenza muy triste.

_Ranma... _se emociona por la comprensión del muchacho.

Los jóvenes se miran con cariño cuando son interrumpidos por una toque en la puerta.

_¿Hola? ¿se puede entrar? _dice una voz reconocida por el joven Saotome.

_Pasa Ryoga.

Ante los muchachos se presenta un apuesto chico con una cinta amarilla en la frente. Se planta delante de ellos y observa a Akane con preocupación.

_¿Como estas Akane? ¡Esas muy guapa! Dice observándola sonrojado de arriba a abajo viéndola vestida tan bella.

_¡Ahh gracias! Estoy bien supongo...eehh tu... ¿eres? _pregunta sonrojada viendo el comportamiento del atractivo chico.

_Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki. Soy tu amigo desde hace años. _le explica acercándose mas.

Ranma observa extrañado el comportamiento de su prometida y su nivel de alerta se dispara. Quizás los miedos y celos se siempre comenzaban a surgir como antaño.

El muchacho de ojos ámbar se agacha de cuclillas hasta ponerse a la altura del rostro de la afligida chica quien hacia que se encendieran sus mejillas ardiendole todo su rostro ante tal acercamiento.

Ryoga ajeno a esos sentimientos de la chica sigue interrogándola como si nada haciendo mas difícil la situación para la chica que por momentos parecía que le caía una gota de sudor por la cara del apuro que estaba pasando.

_¿Recuerdas algo mas? _sigue interrogando muy pegada a su rostro mirándola a los ojos directamente observando preocupado alguna anomalía.

_No recuerda aun nada. _dice malhumorado Ranma.

Ryoga lo mira triste y la sigue investigando.

_Asi que tu eres Ryoga...

_Si.

_¿Y tu...solo eras mi amigo? _pregunta con un rubor en las mejillas mientras lo mira a los preciosos ojos del muchacho.

_¿Eh? _pregunta sorprendido el ahora sonrojado chico.

El celoso Saotome mira atónito la escena e intenta salir de esa situación a ambos.

_Hay que encontrar una cura para su problema Ryoga. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? No recuerda a nadie...

El joven de los colmillos sigue mirando sorprendido aun a su amada de siempre. Ninguno de los dos apartan la mirada y sus mejillas siguen encendidas.

_¿Me escuchas Ryoga? _dice muy molesto Ranma alarmado por la situación.

_Si, si. _dice levantándose sin apartar la mirada de la amnesica chica.

_Gracias...por intentar...ayudarme Ryoga. Seguro...que eres un gran amigo...se nota por la preocupación que sientes hacia mi. _dice muy ruborizada mirando al chico.

Ranma se altera por la situación y coge por el hombro a su sorprendido amigo quien no le quita ojo a la muchacha que no hace mas que decir halagos.

_Ryoga... ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? Quiero decirte algo... _lo invita a salir de allí agarrándolo del hombro con fuerza.

_Si claro. Vamos. Ahora vuelvo Akane. _dice sonriendo con timidez marchándose de allí dejando a la muchacha sola en el dojo.

El joven de la trenza se lo lleva a la puerta y la entorna para que la peliazul no pueda escuchar su conversación.

_¿Que ocurre Ranma?

_Ryoga...¿tu no habrás tenido que ver nada con esto, verdad? Por favor se sincero...no pienso castigarte porque ahora mismo lo único que me preocupa es que Akane se cure de esto...pero sin saber como ha sido no puedo encontrarlo. Por favor...no me mientas...por Akane...hazlo por ella...si realmente te importa...

_Yo no he hecho nada Ranma. He venido para ver como esta... ¿que dijo el doctor ayer?

_Pues...que no sabe que puede ser y que no es ningún traumatismo en la cabeza. No sabemos porque ha perdido la memoria así de improvisto. ¿Tu recuerdas algo de esa noche?

_No, lo siento.

_Amm...una cosa mas...te pediría...que no te acerques mucho a Akane.

_¿Porque? ¿No me habías pedido que te ayudara a buscar una cura para ella? _dice haciéndose el loco sabiendo que son celos del posesivo Saotome.

_Si pero...no te acerques a ella. Por favor no quiero que la trastornes.

_Oye que yo soy su amigo, no me puedes prohibir que la ayude y venga a verla.

_Si, pero recuerda que es mi prometida ¿esta claro? Y no quiero que la trastornemos...nos esta empezando a conocer a todos de nuevo otra vez.

_Yo haré lo que vea necesario hacer. La quiero ayudar...y para eso tendré que verla.

_Ryoga no hagas que me ponga agresivo contigo.

_¿Que temes Ranma? ¿Temes que se enamore de otro?

_...no seas tonto...ella me ha dicho que le gusto. Que me ve guapo.

_Ahh ¿y piensas que eso es suficiente?. Cuando descubra la mierda de personalidad que tienes el atractivo que tienes durara muy poco.

_¡No te atrevas a interponerte!

_No...solo voy a ayudarla...ella después que haga lo que quiera...

_¡Ryoga! Si te aprovechas de esta situación para querer quitarme a Akane te mataré. Ella me quería antes de que pasara todo esto.

_Bueno...dejemos ver que ocurre. Voy a despedirme de ella y a ver si encontramos una cura.

El muchacho de la cinta entra dentro y encuentra a la peliazul observando el dojo y sus objetos distrayéndose ante la espera de la conversación de los chicos que sabia que era en referencia a ella.

De nuevo aquel dulce y cariñoso chico aparece ante ella para despedirse y esta casi sin darse cuenta se pone muy nerviosa soltando lo que tenia entre manos. Aquel gesto de extremo nerviosismo le alteraba al chico de la trenza quien apretaba los puños controlando sus impulsos.

_Akane yo me voy solo quería saber como estabas. Em...si necesitas cualquier cosa ya le he dicho a Ranma que no dudéis de avisarme. _Dice muy vergonzoso al ver el comportamiento distraído de la chica.

_¡Gracias! Lo tendré en cuenta.

_Encontraremos la forma de ayudarte. No te preocupes. _le sonríe dulcemente a la chica animándola.

_Esta bien. Muchas gracias, Ryoga por ser tan...buen amigo.

_Hasta luego. _se despide el joven del pañuelo saliendo de allí.

_Hasta luego. _mira con atención al chico.

_Ranma no dudes en avisarme si necesitas algo. _se despide también del chico de la trenza quien lo mira malhumorado.

En el dojo quedan los muchachos pensativos y el celoso Saotome no podia dejar de mirar como su prometida veía como su amigo que iba embobada sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Akane todo bien?

_Si, si. Tranquilo...es que...es...es...nada, todo bien.

_¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo hasta la hora de comer? _le pide el joven de la trenza a su prometida.

_¡Claro me encantaría! _le sonríe dulcemente.

Los muchachos salen a que les de un poco el aire. Apenas hablan ninguno de los dos unicamente estaban pensativos y observando el paisaje.

_Dime Ranma...

_¿Si?

_Ese chico...Ryoga... ¿de que lo conozco?

_Es mi amigo de la infancia, y como claro después se hizo amigo tuyo al conocerte.

_Es curioso pero me trata como si me conociese de toda la vida, al menos eso he sentido yo. Me trata muy gentilmente. ¿es siempre así conmigo?

_Si...veras... él es el responsable de que tengas el cabello corto ahora mismo.

_¿Ah si? ¿Es...peluquero?

_¡No hombre no! Jajajaa. _ríe aliviado.

_¿Entonces? ¿Me lo corte porque le gustaba verme con cabellos cortos?

_No. De hecho cogiste un disgusto...fue en una pelea que tuvimos los dos.

_¿Os peleasteis? ¿Pero no erais amigos?

_Es un larga historia...pero ya te lo contare.

_¿Sabes? Me cae muy bien Ryoga...debe de ser muy buen amigo. _sonríe con ternura.

Aquella manera de actuar vergonzosa de la muchacha le ponía muy nervioso. Se sentía celoso y traicionado. Necesitaba desahogar su furia pues estaba comenzando a pensar mal de su prometida.

Después de un largo paseo vuelven a casa y la pequeña de los Tendo se sienta a la mesa a comer. Mientras que un angustiado Ranma entra en la cocina a ayudar a Kasumi.

La mayor de los Tendo lo observa preocupado y aprovecha que están todos en la mesa para preguntar a su cuñado el motivo de su nerviosismo.

_¿Ranma estas bien? _pregunta muy preocupada la amable chica.

_Si, es solo que...

_¿Que ocurre?

_Kasumi...yo... _dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y la pobre chica le ofrece un poco de agua.

_¿Que pasa Ranma?

_Antes cuando estábamos en el dojo...ha venido Ryoga a ver a Akane y...y...

_¿Ha pasado algo Ranma?

_Kasumi...creo...que a Akane le gusta Ryoga. No se porque pero...a mi no me mira como le miraba a el en el dojo.

_¿Que quieres decir? Si apenas ha estado ahora con Ryoga. Ademas tu le gustas...al menos eso ha dicho ella aunque no recuerde nada.

_Si, pero...con Ryoga parece hacerse quedado prendada. Después de salir del dojo no hacia mas que preguntarme por él y eso...me ha puesto muy nervioso.

_Bueno es normal que quiera saber de sus amigos, ¿no?

_No es eso...es como se comportaba con él. No se...igual son paranoias mías porque siempre...he sentido celos de Ryoga porque él quizás podría haber sido una única persona que mas cerca haya podido estar del corazón de Akane ademas de yo.

_No te preocupes Ranma...todo saldrá bien. Trátala bien y ya esta. No te alarmes...es normal que se pueda ruborizar por Ryoga porque es un chico atractivo y gentil pero...ella solo ha tenido siempre ojos para ti.

_No estoy seguro ahora mismo de eso...Kasumi.

_No puedo decirte nada mas porque de hecho no he visto como se comportaba ella pero...si quieres puedo preguntarle.

_No...mejor no le saquemos el tema de Ryoga vaya a pensar que entre ellos podría haber algo..es mas no me interesa ahora mismo que ella sepa de los sentimientos de él porque si no entonces lo tengo muy mal.

_Bien. No te preocupes que intentare orientarla un poco para que no se lie.

_Yo...intentare que recupere la memoria de todas formas..y que no se acerque mucho a Ryoga.

_Eso no podrás evitarlo Ranma. Y de hecho no deberías hacerlo...las prohibiciones son atrayentes y sospechosas. Te recomiendo que la hagas hacer lo que quieras. _aconseja la amable cuñada.

_¡Claro! Tienes razón Kasumi. Gracias por los consejos...ahora vamos a comer que nos están esperando. _se anima el joven de la trenza levantándose.

CONTINUARA...

PD_ Por fin saque tiempo de hacer el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias por vuestras rewievs y por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
